Impalement
| image = | classification = Injury | franchises = Aliens film series DC Extended Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe Star Wars Terminator | films = Alien³ Avatar Event Horizon Terminator 2: Judgment Day | programs = Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles True Blood | comics = | characters = | related = Stabbings }} Impalement is the process by which a person is stabbed with a long, cylindrical or sharpened item, which penetrates the other side of the body. In most cases, such a thing tends to be fatal. Impalement is also the most effective means of destroying and/or incapacitating a vampire. Classically, this is done by hammering a wooden stake into their heart. Impalement is also a popular method for executing targets if one happens to be a T-1001 Terminator with metallic polyalloy components. This was effectively demonstrated in films such as Terminator 2: Judgment Day and episodes from season two of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. Characters Appearances Films * Avengers, The - Loki stabs Phil Coulson through back with scepter. * Brides of Dracula - Van Helsing uses a wooden stake on vampire women. * Count Yorga, Vampire - Vampires get staked. It happens. * Dracula's Daughter - Van Helsing stakes Dracula. Sandor shoots Zaleska with a bow and arrow. * Logan - Logan and Laura stab numerous people to death. Like... a lot. * Scars of Dracula * Terminator: Samson & Delilah - Catherine Weaver stabs Justin Tuck through head with polyalloy finger. Television * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: S.O.S. (Part 2) - Leo impales Gordon with a length of pipe. * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth - Multiple vampire dustings. * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Prophecy Girl * Fear the Walking Dead: The Code - Purvis the walker is impaled through the neck to a peg-board. * Legends of Tomorrow: The Virgin Gary - Evil unicorn impales victims with its horn. * Star Trek: The Gamesters of Triskelion - Kirk impales Kloog with a bladed weapon. * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Bounty - Asajj Ventress runs Oked through with her lightsaber. * Walking Dead: Mercy - Morgan impales a walker with his bo staff. Comics * Action Comics Annual 1 - Batman impales numerous vampires. * Amazing Spider-Man 122 - Green Goblin is impaled by his own Goblin Glider. * Amazing Spider-Man 363 - Carnage impales Madison Square Garden staff member during concert. * Buffy the Vampire Slayer 1 - Xander stakes San Sui with a broken piece of wood. * Cyberforce 1 * Hellina 1 - Demon impaled by Hellina's telekinetic knife. * Klyde & Meriem 1 - Cavewoman and Klyde use tree trunk to impale lizard monster. * Razor: Bleeding Heart - Razor stabs woman through head. * Star Wars: Darth Vader 19 - Darth Vader impales Eeth Koth with lightsaber. * Star Wars: Darth Vader 20 - Darth Vader forces two Inquisitors to stab each other with lightsabers. * Ultimate X-Men 1 - Professor X is impaled by a stick in flashback, which cripples him. * Vampblade 1 - Vampblade impales herself with blade in order to exorcise possessing entity. * Vampblade 5 - Vampblade impales a monster Glarkian host. * Vamps 1 - The Vamps impale a truck driver on the hook inside his meat truck. * Warlord of Mars: Dejah Thoris 1 - Warrior stabbed during conflict between Greater and Lesser Helium. * Weird War Tales 50 - Baxter stabs Baron Kragen with the Spear of Destiny. * Witchblade 2 - Ian Nottingham impales Triad assassin with katana. * Wonder Woman Vol 2 189 - Wonder Woman impales demon with sword. * Zombie Tramp vs. Vampblade 1 - Vampblade impales Glarkians with her blades. See also * Impalement/Appearances Gallery Demon death.jpg Colossus gets impaled.jpg Carnage impales guy.jpg Green Goblin impaled.jpg Category:Logan (2017)/Miscellaneous